Monkey D. Luffy
Monkey D. Luffy (モンキー･D･ルフィ, Monkī D. Rufi?) jest piratem i głównym bohaterem One Piece. Jest synem dowódcy Armii Rewolucjonistów Dragona, który jest najbardziej poszukiwanym przestępcą na świecie z kolei jego dziadek to legenda Marynarki Vice-Admirał Garp, i przyrodnim bratem "Płonącej Pięści" Ace'a i Sabo. Jego marzeniem jest zostanie Królem Piratów poprzez znalezienie legendarnego skarbu pozostawionego przez poprzedniego Króla Piratów, Gol D. Rogera.Wierzy że bycie Królem Piratów oznacza, że ma się największą wolność na świecie. Jako założyciel i kapitan Piratów Słomianego Kapeluszu jest pierwszym członkiem załogi jak i jednym z trzech najsilniejszych członków, którzy przez resztę są nazwani "Potwornym Trio".Luffy był jednym z jedenastu "świeżaków" którzy byli określani jako "Jedenastu Supernova", piratów którzy mieli nagrody wyższe od 100,000,000 w momencie dotarcia do Red Line. Obecna nagroda za głowę Luffy'ego wynosi 400,000,000 jest to największa nagroda w świecie One Piece jaka do tej pory była wyznaczona. Wygląd Luffy nosi słomiany kapelusz który otrzymał od swojego przyjaciela Shanks'a, czerwoną kamizelkę, krótkie spodnie i sandały. Kolor jego stroju w późniejszych odcinkach często ulegał zmianie. Ma czarne włosy. Pod okiem widnieje blizna z dwoma szwami którą zrobił sobie już na początku serii chcąc udowodnić że nie jest dzieckiem. thumb|left|Luffy kiedy był dzieckiem Wiecznie uśmiechnięty, niesamowicie naiwny, żądny przygód, oddany przyjaciołom, zawsze staje w obronie pokrzywdzonych, co zwykle kończy się większą rozróbą, nieugięcie dąży do spełnienia swojego największego marzenia, którym jest zostanie nowym Królem Piratów. Aby to marzenie urzeczywistnić, Luffy opuścił swoją wioskę i wyruszył w świat, kompletując po drodze swoją piracką załogę oraz stawiając czoła całkiem sporej hordzie wrogów, którzy mniej lub bardziej świadomie narazili się jemu, badź któremuś z jego przyjaciół. Posiada moc diabelskiego owocu Gomu Gomu, dzięki czemu może dowolnie rozciągać swoje ciało, co w połączeniu z jego i tak już nadnaturalną siłą fizyczną, czyni z niego niezwykle groźnego przeciwnika. Dodatkowo posiada on niezwykle rzadko spotykaną zdolność zwaną "Haki", która jest czymś w rodzaju telekinezy. Luffy jednak nie potrafi jej świadomie używać, uaktywnia się ona zwykle w momentach silnego gniewu, bądź też zagrożenia życia. thumb|300px|left|Haki Luffy'iego Spotykając jednego z piratów pochodzacego z załogi Gol D. Rogera, ten że ów pirat oferuje mu pomoc w treningu zdolności "Haki". Tłumaczy mu że istnieją trzy rodzaje. Z czego tylko dwie można trenować, a ostatnią zwiększa się tylko wraz z wzrostem ducha. Mimo, że Luffy jest bardzo energiczny i wygląda na człowieka niezłomnego, który nigdy się nie podda, po sadze z Białobrodym, a konretniej po śmierci Portogas'a D. Ace'a, przyrodniego brata Luffiego, nasz bohater przechodzi załamanie nerwowe, co prowadzi do ogromnej agresji i desperacji, że nie udało mu się uratować brata. W opanowaniu agresji pomagają mu przyjaciele, których poznał w Impel Down i jego późniejszy trener. Nieodłącznym atrybutem Luffiego jest jego słomiany kapelusz (od którego z resztą wzięła się nazwa jego załogi), który otrzymał od swojego przyjaciela, Czerwonowłosego Shanks'a (jeden z czterech Yonkou, pirackich imperatorów rządzących drugą połową Grand Line- Nowym Światem). Luffy zawdzięcza Shanksowi życie oraz, poniekąd, moc swojego Diabelskiego Owocu. Inną charakterystyczną cechą kapitana Słomianych Kapeluszy jest jego niewyobrażalny apetyt oraz zamiłowanie do wszelkiego rodzaju mięsa. Ze względu na wysoką nagrodę za jego schwytanie, Luffy jest zaliczany do 11 Supernovas, czyli jedenastki najniebezpiecznieszych i najdroższych nowicjuszy na Grand Line. Pierwsza nagroda za jego głowę wynosiła 30 000 000 Beri i wyznaczono ją po zakończeniu sagi East Blue oraz pokonani przez Luffy'ego Arlonga. Następna nagroda została mu nadana po tym jak pokonał Shichibukai Sir Crocodile'a i wynosiła 100 000 000 Beri. Jego następna nagroda została wyznaczona po pokonaniu Robba Lucci'ego oraz wypowiedzeniu wojny światowemu rządowi i wynosiła 300 000 000 Beri. Jego najnowsza nagroda została wyznaczona po misji uraowania Ace'a i wynosi aktualnie 400 000 000 Beri.thumb|List Gończy Walki Luffiego Luffy często wdaje się w różne bójki. Na początku serii pokonywał przeciwników by zdobyć załogę, udowadniając że jest dobrym i zaufanym kompanem. Lista najważniejszych walk w ciągu 300 odcinków (pominięto walki w fillerach) Luffy vs. Alvida (Alwida) Luffy vs. Kapitan "Axe Hand" Morgan Luffy vs. Buggy the Clown Luffy vs. Captain Kuro Luffy vs. Don Krieg Luffy vs. Arlong Luffy vs. Smoker (krótka walka, nie rozstrzygnięta) Luffy vs. Zoro (Walka wynikająca z nieporozumienia) Luffy vs. Król Wapol (Dwukrotnie, najpierw na statku Going Merry, potem na wyspie Drum) Luffy vs. Sir. Crocodile (Jeden z Shichibukai) Luffy vs. Bellamy Luffy vs. Enel Luffy vs. Zoro (Zoro zahipnotyzowany) Luffy vs. Ao Kiji Luffy vs. Usopp (Nieporozumenie o statek) Luffy vs. Franky Luffy vs. Rob Lucci (CP9) Luffy vs. Blueno (CP9) Luffy vs. Lucci (CP9) Luffy vs. Oz Luffy vs. Gekko Moria (Jeden z Shichibukai) Luffy vs. Kuma (Jeden z Shichibukai) Luffy vs. Magellan (szef Impel down) Kategoria:Załoga Słomkowego Kapelusza Kategoria:Piraci